


It Was Only Halloween

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Party, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Brendon Urie goes from hating Halloween to loving it.<br/>-<br/>Not having time to regain his balance, or do anything at all about his sudden descent, Brendon simply continued to fall, flailing his arms and squealing. But then suddenly, strong arms caught hold of him, stopping him from hitting the ground.<br/>It was dark in the doorway and Brendon was too shocked to do anything but hang there in the stranger’s arms for a moment, and then the stranger made an interested noise and called, over his shoulder, “Hey, Ry, did you get me a Halloween hooker, again? Because this one’s cuter than last year’s.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to tumblr user ihavefriendsinspace for making me write this she's a total loser and doesnt care that the halloween trope ended like a month ago

Brendon really hated Halloween.

He ran down the street, fast, attempting to cover his hair with his jacket.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered under his breath as the water started to leak through the jacket – it wasn’t even waterproof, _what was he thinking?_

He ducked into a doorway, standing under the small overhang to catch his breath and shake his coat out. God, he was soaked. He really should have taken up his neighbour’s offer of an umbrella at the door, but really, how was he supposed to know that all of the fucking taxis would be taken? (Okay, Halloween night _and_ it’s raining? He should have known.)

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and attempted to wipe the damp screen clear and, failing this, squinted at it instead. Three missed calls: two from Spencer and one from Pete. Shit. As he was staring at the screen and debating calling back, a text came through, this time from Patrick.

Brendon quickly opened it, thanking God it was Patrick and not one of the others.

_Hey, dude, I hope you’re not in any trouble or anything, but seriously? You promised Spencer you’d be here an hour ago and he’s kind of losing it. Get here. Now._

Brendon groaned; Spencer’s apartment was all the way across town, there was no way he could get there. Fuck.

Brendon shoved his phone back into his pocket without replying and leant back against the door- just as it swung open.

Brendon let out a strangled yell as he tipped backwards, and the sound was echoed by someone behind him who sounded pretty alarmed to open their front door and be assaulted by a backwards man.

Not having time to regain his balance, or do anything _at all_ about his sudden descent, Brendon simply continued to fall, flailing his arms and squealing. But then suddenly, strong arms caught hold of him, stopping him from hitting the ground.

It was dark in the doorway and Brendon was too shocked to do anything but hang there in the stranger’s arms for a moment, and then the stranger made an interested noise and called, over his shoulder, “Hey, Ry, did you get me a Halloween hooker, again? Because this one’s cuter than last year’s.”

Brendon made a sound of protest and tried to wriggle out of the man’s grasp. The man laughed and set him right on his feet. Brendon, flushed and in shock, managed to mumble out the words, “I’m not a hooker.”

The man laughed delightedly, and put on a mock-disappointed grimace, “ _Damn_ , so he _didn’t_ get me a hooker?”

Brendon shook his head, trying to make sense of what had just happened, and he pulled a face, “Man, I’m sorry for leaning on your door, it’s just kinda-,” he gestured to the rain.

The man nodded sympathetically, “Nah, it’s cool, just wasn’t what I was expected when I opened the door,” he replied, before turning and shouting over his shoulder again, “HEY, RY, ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?”

Brendon stood there awkwardly, not sure whether to leave and go back out into the rain, or stand there with the stranger (and soon to be a second stranger) and stay in the dry.

A different voice shouted from someone within the house, “I’M COMING, I’M COMING,” in an irritated manner. The owner of the voice appeared at the end of the hallway leading up to the door, with one hand on his hip, cockily, “If you’ll just give me a minute, _Jesus_.”

“Damn, Ry, how long have you known me, and you _still_ think my name’s Jesus?”

“I fucking hate you,” this ‘Ry’ replied before disappearing again.

The original stranger turned back to Brendon, “Are you alright? Like, is there a reason you’re loitering on our property, or…?”

Brendon startled, “Oh, sorry, no, I can go, it’s just it’s raining and the taxis are all taken and-,” he broke off with a shrug.

The man glanced back into the house, in the direction that ‘Ry’ had vanished, and then said, “Do you need a ride somewhere?”

Brendon’s eyes widened, “You have a car? Could you? _Would_ you? Oh, God, that’d be brilliant, thank you!”

The man laughed and held out his hand, “I’m Gabe, and sure, I absolutely will.”

Brendon grinned at him, pushing his drenched hair out of his face, before taking Gabe’s hand and shaking it, “I’m Brendon.”

The re-arrival of Gabe’s – uh, Brendon wasn’t sure what this Ry was to Gabe, actually – was announced by him saying, “Ooh, cute hooker has a name,” with a big smile. Brendon blushed again (partly because of the comment, and partly because this guy was actually sort of… attractive?) “I’m Ryan,” the guy said, and then dismissed him completely by turning to Gabe and saying, “Right, say goodbye to the hooker and let’s get going.”

Both Brendon and Gabe tried to speak at the same time – Brendon merely stuttering, “I’m- I’m not a hooker,” while Gabe got out a full sentence explaining that he’d offered a lift to Brendon.

Ryan didn’t look best pleased, “Gabe this guy could be going in the complete wrong direction, and Jon’s going to have our heads as it is you _know_ that he’s been wanting us to meet his boyfriend for ages.” He gave Gabe a pointed stare, “We’re already late.”

Gabe just waved him off, “Look, it’s fine, just text Jon. I’m sure he’ll understand. We’re just doing a good deed, after all.” He turned to look at Brendon, “Unless you want to come with us?”

Brendon started, “Oh, no, sorry, I can’t, Spencer – my friend – is already pissed at me for being late to his party, he’ll kill me if I ditch totally.” He said, and then added in an undertone, “And, _fuck,_ Jon’s going to be there, I promised…” he trailed off.

Ryan and Gabe glanced at each other with a curious look on their faces, but just as Gabe opened his mouth to ask something, another text came through on Brendon’s phone, and he pulled it out, checking the sender and rolling his eyes. Spencer. Speak of the devil.

_GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE, RIGHT NOW._

Brendon stifled a laugh and hastily replied with the words, _I’m working on it!_

He looked up at the other two, “Look, I’m trying to get to the other side of town for my friend’s Halloween party, and I get that it’s kind of far but that’s why I really could do with a lift.”

Gabe smiled, “Are you going by Langdon Road, by any chance?”

Brendon frowned, “Yes, actually, that road exactly.”

Gabe’s smile changed into an open grin, “You’re Brendon Urie, aren’t you?”

Brendon glanced between the two of them, their faces grinning at him clearly knowing something that he did not. “Yes?” He said slowly. “Who are you?”

Ryan laughed, “We’re friends with Jon!” He shook his head in disbelief, “We’re going to the same party.”

When they were all on the same page, Ryan and Gabe led the way to the car, the three of them chattering away. As it happened, they were going to the party to meet Spencer for the first time, and Brendon was going mostly to meet Jon for the first time. Ryan was Jon’s best friend, and Brendon was Spencer’s; it was time for the new boyfriend to get the best friend’s approval.

As the climbed into the car, Gabe driving, Ryan in the passenger seat, and Brendon in the back, Brendon asked, “But how did you know who I was?”

Ryan laughed, swivelling round in his seat to face Brendon, “When Jon first met Spencer, it seems that Spencer never stopped talking about you – Jon actually thought you were a couple.”

Brendon choked, “You’re joking, right? God, Spencer wouldn’t shut up about Jon; I’m surprised I haven’t been forced to meet him sooner.”

Ryan just grinned at him before spinning back around in his seat (but Brendon didn’t miss the way Ryan’s eyes flicked up and down him first).

-

The room was _too fucking hot_ , Brendon decided as he leant against the wall, pushing his sweat-drenched hair off his forehead and glancing around the room.

Meeting Jon had been a whirlwind of hugs and handshakes and complete hysteria on both Jon and Spencer’s parts that Ryan and Brendon had already met.

Spencer’s party was a huge success, everyone had shown up and everyone was having an incredible time. Spencer was the main event, seeming to be everywhere at once, and Brendon wondered how he did it.

With everyone in it, Spencer’s apartment had gotten far too hot and all Brendon could do was flop against the wall. Ryan, on the other hand, was the life of the party. Brendon could see him out on the dance floor, grinding up against Gabe and flaunting himself in front of everyone.

Brendon couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Ryan noticed him watching and winked at him, making Brendon blush horribly, which in turn made Ryan laugh. Gabe grinned down at him, fingers digging into his hips, completely unaware of Ryan and Brendon’s not-quite-conversation with their eyes. Ryan looked up at Gabe and grinned too.

Brendon looked away, feeling a completely irrational spike of jealously. He headed to the kitchen, thinking that maybe there would be cold drinks there at least.

Jon and Spencer were making out against the fridge when Brendon got to the kitchen and he dodged around them, gently guiding their bodies out of the way of the fridge door. He helped himself to a couple of beers, before setting about rummaging through the drawers for a bottle opener.

He opened them both for the sake of not having to return to the kitchen in case Jon and Spencer decided to take it a little further. Then he left the kitchen, going back into the front room, looking for a place to sit – which was not easy. Pete and Patrick were going at it on one sofa, Vicky (some girl he’d been introduced to briefly) seemed to have her tongue down the throat of a total stranger to Brendon on the only other chair, and Joe (Pete and Patrick’s friend) was sitting in the window seat, looking down on the city.

Brendon sighed and decided to sit on the floor against the wall.

“Oh, you got one for me too? You shouldn’t have.” A familiar voice cried before taking one of the beers off of Brendon.

Brendon’s eyes couldn’t move away from the bob in Ryan’s throat when he swallowed some of the beer, but when Brendon finally lifted his eyes he found that Ryan was staring right at him. When Ryan lowered the bottle, there was a smirk on his lips. In the end, all Brendon could do was mumble lamely, “That wasn’t for you.”

“No?” Ryan grinned, “Ah, well it’s mine now.” He took another large gulp, his eyes seeking out Gabe in the crowd, who was then by his side in seconds.

Gabe threw an arm around Ryan’s shoulders and snagged the bottle of beer off him, taking a drink of it before passing it back. Brendon watched all this and tried not to be too disappointed by the fact that there was no pretending that Ryan and Gabe weren’t a couple at that point.

Brendon was just about to open his mouth to ask them about it, something innocuous like “How long have you been together?” when a loud cry went up from the kitchen doorway.

“SPIN THE BOTTLE!” Spencer shouted over the music, followed up by supporting cheers from all across the room.

Gabe grinned, well, more _leered_ , “My favourite game.”

Ryan knocked against him playfully with a mock-stern look. “That’s ‘cause you’re a perv.”

Gabe just laughed along good-naturedly.

Spencer managed to get everyone to take part, sitting them all down in a circle and grinning as he placed the bottle in the middle and spun it round. It span round and round a few times before coming to rest on Jon. Everyone groaned as Spencer’s face lit up and he leant to his right to kiss the man who was sat next to him.

Patrick was sat to the left of Spencer, so he took a go next and kissed Joe. Then Pete, who kissed Vicky. Then some guy called Nate who kissed a guy called Suarez (although Brendon suspects that that was a nickname of some sort). Then it was a blonde stranger who actually sat herself down in Andy’s lap to kiss him rather erotically.

Then it was Ryan’s turn to spin, and Brendon’s throat constricted a little and his heart jumped up into his mouth, beating erratically. The bottle spun round, once, twice, three times, before coming to rest on… Gabe.

Gabe let out a victorious cheer as Ryan crawled over to him, planting himself down in Gabe’s lap and pressing up against him tightly as he took Gabe’s face in his hands and kissed him firmly. Someone wolf whistled, but for Brendon, the room was once again far too warm. He fought the urge to look away, because he hadn’t when anyone else had kissed.

Ryan pulled away from Gabe, leaving Gabe looking a little shell-shocked and definitely wanting more. Brendon couldn’t help wanting to know how it felt to be kissed like that by Ryan.

It was then Andy’s turn, who ended up kissing Jon, followed by Joe who kissed Patrick again. There were a few more people, and then it was Gabe’s turn to spin and, predictably, it landed on Ryan.

Ryan grinned at him but then shifted his expression into one of pure seduction as Gabe crossed the circle to get to him. Ryan met Brendon’s eyes just as Gabe leant in to kiss him, and when their mouths met, Ryan didn’t look away from Brendon. His hand came round, twisting into Gabe’s hair as Gabe pressed up against him, and Ryan didn’t look away from Brendon.

Brendon was so uncomfortably warm; there was no way that that should be so attractive.

Gabe pulled away first and patted Ryan on the cheek before returning to his seat.

Two more people went, and then the moment Brendon had been dreading – his turn.

The glass bottle clinked against the floor as it span, wobbling and going a little off course. Even so, there was no denying who it landed on.

Ryan’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but then a smile – more a smirk – settled onto his features. “I get the cute hooker,” he laughed with a wink in Gabe’s direction. Gabe rolled his eyes. Ryan grinned over at Brendon, “Well? Come on, then, Urie.”

Brendon flushed a little at Ryan’s forwardness and somehow managed to make his body stand up and walk across to Ryan (because there was no way he was crawling, like Ryan had to Gabe). He sat down in front of Ryan, crossing his legs.

Ryan watched him with a cocky smile on his face, but when Brendon put one hand on Ryan’s leg and the other on the back of his neck, the smile slipped a little. Brendon leant in, till his lips were barely a centimetre from Ryan’s, and he murmured, “Try not to get too excited.”

He barely gave Ryan time to look- affronted? a little speechless? before he closed the distance between them. Ryan inhaled a little sharply as Brendon’s lips met his and his hand jumped to grip Brendon’s hair, scrunching it up with his fingers.

It wasn’t dirty in the way Ryan’s kisses with Gabe had been – this was a whole new territory.

Brendon subconsciously shifted to kneeling up so that he could get over Ryan a little more, Ryan’s head tilted upwards to meet him.

Someone wolf whistled and Brendon pulled back abruptly, blushing furiously. Ryan looked shocked.

There was a bit of sniggering from a few people as Brendon moved back to his seat, purposefully not looking at Ryan. He caught Gabe’s eye, however, who looked a little bit confused and more than a little insulted. Brendon felt ashamed – it doesn’t matter that you’re playing spin the bottle; you still don’t kiss someone’s boyfriend like that.

Spencer coughed and awkwardly said, “Uh, so, my turn again, right?”

Ryan got to his feet, drawing everyone’s attention. He glanced around, seeming to be considering saying something, but then he just left.

Brendon stared after him, but then movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention as Gabe quickly got to his feet and hurried after Ryan into the kitchen.

Jon whistled, low, and said in an undertone, “Boy, did you fuck up something there, Brendon.” Spencer elbowed him in the side.

Someone giggled and Brendon looked across at Andy sharply. The man raised his hands in his defence but was still laughing a little when he said, “You think you could kiss me like that, Bren?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Came Brendon’s reply.

Vicky tutted from where she was sat, “Oh, calm down, it’s not like Gabe and Ryan are dating.”

Brendon looked at her, “What?”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “They’re not dating,” she repeated. “You didn’t know?”

“I met them tonight,” Brendon said, “Fuck, I thought I just-.”

She laughed, “Yeah, no, I’m not sure how it works exactly but sure, they fuck, but they’re not together.”

Brendon nodded, a little blankly, and said, “I should go say sorry anyway, right? That wasn’t…”

Vicky laughed, “Don’t go apologise, go tell him that you want him, for God’s sake, Brendon.”

Brendon glanced around at the others, looking for them to tell him what to do – but they all seemed to be on Vicky’s side in this.

He got to his feet, hesitated for a moment, and then hurried after Ryan and Gabe.

He found them in the kitchen and stood there for barely a second before bursting out, “I thought you two were together.”

Ryan and Gabe stared at him. Ryan blinked. Then Gabe burst out laughing uncontrollably, and Brendon felt his face heating up and turning red.

“We’re not together,” Ryan said hurriedly, motioning between himself and Gabe.

“I know that _now_ ,” Brendon rolled his eyes, “But I thought you were, and I thought I’d just fucked something up by kissing you like that, and I-.”

He stopped talking when Gabe stepped up to him and placed one hand on his shoulder, looking at him seriously. Brendon blinked and almost took a step back. “I’m not dating Ryan. Go kiss him before I punch you in the face.”

Then he left the room. Brendon’s jaw slackened and his eyes found Ryan again.

Ryan was smirking at him, looking fucking irresistible, and Brendon heard himself ask, “Can I? Kiss you, I mean.”

Ryan laughed, a breath of air, and then stepped forwards and, taking Brendon’s face in his hands, pressed their lips together firmly and roughly. When he pulled back he said, “I thought you weren’t really into me, that it was just for the game, and well, I think you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Brendon couldn’t stop the grin that spread over his face, “How could I not be into you, Jesus Christ.”

He then sacrificed the conversation so that he could kiss Ryan again, pushing him up against the kitchen counter and pressing against him.

They didn’t know if they’d see each other after that night; they didn’t know if it would be more than a one-night stand; they didn’t know what was going to happen. What they did know, however, was that it felt really good to be kissing each other in that kitchen at God-knows what time in the morning.

Ryan went back to Brendon’s that night.

-

**ONE YEAR LATER**

“RY, ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?” Brendon screamed up the stairs.

“I’M COMING, I’M COMING,” Ryan yelled back, and Brendon could hear the sound of his footsteps as he came crashing down the stairs. “ _God_ ,” he added as he reached the bottom of the stairs and came face to face with his boyfriend, “It takes more than a minute to look this good.”

Brendon laughed and gave him a kiss. “C’mon, we’re going to be late.”

“Hey, we’re just keeping up a tradition if we’re late,” Ryan pointed out, “And besides,” he pouted, “It _is_ out anniversary, shouldn’t we just… stay here?” He smiled at Brendon suggestively, shrugging one shoulder a little.

Brendon rolled his eyes, “But we promised Spencer and Jon. Again.”

Ryan sighed, “Fine, let’s go.”

Brendon grinned at him, “C’mere,” he said, pulling Ryan in and kissing him again, “Let’s have fun, yeah? It was good last year, right?”

Ryan smiled, pressing their foreheads together, “Only ‘cause I met you.”

Brendon chuckled, “You’re a fucking sap.”

Ryan gave him a wide grin, “You wouldn’t have me any other way,” he pointed out. When Brendon tried to lean in and kiss him again, he put his hand over Brendon’s mouth and looked at him innocently, “We’re going to be _late,_ Brendon,” he said, blinking his big, brown eyes at the man.

Brendon scowled, “I hate you,” he said, when Ryan removed his hand, giggling.

“No, you don’t,” Ryan replied, grabbing Brendon’s hand and dragging him out the front door.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Brendon said, and Ryan did give him a kiss then.

Spencer and Jon were less than pleased about their lateness, but really, it was to be expected.

Brendon and Ryan did have fun – Ryan danced with Gabe again and Brendon pretended that it wasn’t still ridiculously hot – but they had a lot more fun when they got back to their flat.

Brendon really liked Halloween. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked my trashy writing  
> if you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
